Electric motors including a rotor and a stator are commonly used. To prevent increase in iron loss, in particular increase in eddy current loss, a stator core in which multiple thin electromagnetic steel sheets are stacked is commonly used as a component of a stator. For example, there has been proposed a stator core including multiple electromagnetic steel sheets stacked in a direction (e.g., a radial direction) orthogonal to a rotation axis direction of the electric motor (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).